


Never Been Kissed

by michinnyun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Creampie, Cum Eating, Desperation, Dominant Rey, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Hair Pulling, Just wanted to put that out there, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Spanking, Sub Poe, all good stuff, handjobs, poe loses his virginity in later chapters, virgin poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michinnyun/pseuds/michinnyun
Summary: Poe and Rey fool around.___Hi there's not a lot of dominant Rey sub Poe in the Damerey tag and I wanted to fix that.





	1. Chapter 1

Nervousness shot through Rey like a lightning bolt as Poe sucked on the sensitive spot under her ear. She didn’t want to mess this up. This was Poe Dameron, notorious heartthrob, wanted by all. And he was in _her_ quarters, in _her_ bed. She was distracted from her thoughts by his wandering hands, tugging at the loose ends of her tunic.  
“God,” he breathed out as she gripped his hair lightly, pulling him up from his spot on her neck. “Are you sure about this,” she murmured, kissing his cheek, then nose, then fluttering eyelids. _Are you sure about me,_ a part of her whispered. “Never been so sure about anything Sunshine,” he choked out, rutting desperately against her. She chuckled nervously and pecked his lips.  
“Someone’s a little eager,” Rey giggled as he whimpered into her ear.  
He stopped.  
Poe swallowed and didn’t quite look her in the eyes. “Poe?”  
“Is that okay,” he said softly. “If I’m- not-” Rey bit her lip and watched his eyes follow the movement. Poe huffed out a sigh before peeling himself off of her. He sat cross-legged on the bed, looking down at his hands. “I’ve never been with anyone before.” He looked up at her hesitantly. Rey tried to maintain a neutral expression.  
He continued, “I’ve fooled around, yeah, but nothing too serious, I just never found the right time, or the right person, and I feel like I’m behind but I-” Rey reached out and touched his stubbled chin, forcing him to look at her.  
“Poe, it’s okay that you’ve never had sex before. We don’t have to do anything beyond what you’re comfortable with.” Poe licked his lips. “That’s the thing- I’m very comfortable with you.” He grabbed her hips so she sat in his lap, straddling him as he uncrossed his legs. Excitement fired in her belly and crawled up her spine at the way he looked at her. No one had ever looked at her like that, no desert rat in the heat of Jakku, no random engineer on the Resistance base, no life form on any planet looked up at her in the perfect combination of admiration and hunger that Poe Dameron did.  
She felt a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she brushed her lips, feather-light, against his. “Oh yeah?” she muttered as she wove her fingers through his curls again, something that had him humming in appreciation. His response was transformed into a borderline shout as she tugged a little harder, rocking on his growing excitement. His even breaths transformed into pants as he dug his fingers harder into where he had left them in her side. Poe exposed his neck to Rey, giving her the perfect opportunity to lick and suck the hollow in his neck where his collarbone and shoulder met.  
Slowly, he raised her tunic inch by inch with his desperately scrabbling fingers. When he felt no fabric underneath them, his breath stopped . “Y-you don’t wear-” he stuttered. She chuckled nervously as she cupped his face. “I didn’t think I’d need any of it with you.” Rey leaned forward and licked the seam of his lips, which he gratefully opened. Their tongues slid together obscenely as Poe pulled her closer to him, pushing her down onto his length and making her squirm. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone,” he whispered with hooded eyes, thrusting his barely clothed cock against Rey.  
Poe’s eyes rolled back into his head as she reached down and rubbed his member in between them. “Like this?” she asked, smiling and unzipping his trousers. “Like that,” he squeaked as she spit into her hand and wrapped it around him. Leaning into another lazy kiss, he made another beautiful noise that set Rey on fire. “Good boy” she pulled back, gauging his reaction. Poe’s cock twitched in her hand as he picked up the pace. “Reyreyreyreyrey,” he saidbabbled her name like a breathless prayer, letting her know exactly what he wanted.  
The ceiling of her quarters suddenly became very interesting to him as she whispered in the crook of his neck, “Such a good boy for me, fucking my hand so well, you’re gonna feel so good inside me, won’t you Poe?” He’d never been so hard in his life. “Can I- Rey, Rey I’m-”  
Rey kissed his neck and swirled her thumb over the slit of his cock. “You can cum,” she said lowly. Poe cried out as Rey studied his face, burning under her gaze. Hesitantly, Rey put her fingers in Poe’s mouth. He thrusted a few more times before cumming on his shirt and Rey’s hand, whimpering and sucking on her fingers.  
Rey hadn’t been touched, but she felt indescribable, replacing the fingers in Poe’s mouth with the ones covered in his own spend. She watched his dick twitch one last time in her periphery as he accepted them.  
She was riding a high she didn’t realize she’d been craving her whole life.  
Poe slowly came down, muttering an apology about her state of untouched-ness. She kissed his forehead and plopped next to him. “There’s always a next time right? I don’t have any duties for a few hours,” she suggested as nonchalantly as she could with the biggest pool of slick known to any species resting uncomfortably between her thighs.  
Smiling sluggishly, Poe pressed a sloppy kiss into Rey’s lips. “Who says we need to wait until next time?” he whispered as he stroked her thigh, lifting her tunic slightly once again.  
_Oh, he’s trouble,_ Rey thought. _The best kind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! I haven't written a fic in years and I'm obsessed with Damerey and this just sprang forth from me. I hope someone out there felt the need for femdom Damerey and is filled with relief at some good virgin sub boy Poe. It's pretty late where I am and I didn't wanna flesh out a storyline so here we are. There's probably gonna be another chapter coming soon. Please let me know what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes Poe up after a little cat nap with a surprise, and he surprises her as well  
> \---  
> Loss of virginity in this chapter, buckle up

Poe woke up after dozing lightly to the feeling of wet kisses on the back of his neck. Suddenly, the events of the hours leading up to his overstimulated exhaustion came back to him, causing a flush to rise in his cheeks. Rey continued her ministrations, spooning him, noticing her lover had awoke as he keened and reached back, running his fingers through her hair. Poe’s breathing picked up once again as she trailed her fingers across his thighs, ghosting over the sizable bulge in his pants.  
Desperate to face her, he attempted to shift, but strong arms, toned from years hauling junk in the desert, stopped his path. She licked the shell of his ear and he shivered. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, voice low and thick with sleep. Poe squirmed. “Wanna kiss you, wanna look in your eyes, wanna return the favor Sunshine,” he murmured. Rey had yet to be touched. All day she had been focused on him, and while he loved it he yearned to make her feel as good as she made him feel.  
His thoughts came to a halt when she pulled his underwear down at the front, letting his abused cock hang stiffly in the air. He whined into his pillow when she sucked another bruise into the corner of his neck and shoulder. That seemed to be her favorite spot. She ran her thumb over the tip, causing his brain to short-circuit, before she brought her hand up to her mouth to spit in it, wrapping it around him and jerking slowly.  
Poe couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have a girl who understood his body so well already, who knew exactly what to do to turn him on. Rey, in the meanwhile, couldn’t believe she had finally found a boy who wanted everything she was giving to him, who wasn’t disgusted by her grasp on the reins. Poe’s eyes rolled back into his head, thoughts still clouded by sleep as he lazily thrust into her hand. She picked up the pace in tandem with his breathing when his moans and whimpers became too adorable for her to handle. She breathed into his ear, and the fact that he couldn’t see her face frustrated him so much tears were starting to blur his vision. He cried out her name as she bit his earlobe harshly, gripping him with just the right amount of pressure. Poe came all over the already filthy sheets in front of him, and finally, Rey let him turn around to face her.  
Kissing her with a passion that had her head spinning and her stomach dropping, he grabbed her ass and pulled her impossibly closer to his body. “You’re so perfect,” he whispered into the radiating warmth of her collarbone. Her eyes fluttered shut as he began licking and sucking. “Make me feel so fucking good Rey, you have no idea,” he continued as he lowered his hands and lifted her tunic.  
Then he spanked her.  
Rey jolted in surprise. This, she had not been expecting. Neither had she expected to enjoy it. He rubbed the spot he hit lovingly, but stopped cold when she whimpered for him to do it again. Trembling with excitement, he raised his hand and gave her ass another smack that had Rey so wet her face burned in embarrassment. “Poe,” she gasped, grabbing his free wrist. “I need you to- I need,” she couldn’t say it out loud. He understood perfectly.  
Reaching down the rest of the way, he tentatively ran his hands over the wiry hairs soaking with wetness. Her breath caught as he ran a finger over her slit. “‘S not enough, Poe, please,” she begged him, and he chuckled lowly, in control for once. He teased her entrance a little more, finding the special little spot that had her spasming when he ran his fingers over it. Finally, he showed her some mercy, and she practically sobbed with relief as he slipped a finger in her dripping folds. The drag was unbelievable, so much better than her own fingers somehow. Being with Poe was better than being with anyone she’d ever been with, and he hadn’t even fucked her yet. His kisses got her going in a way she could never repeat on her own. His hands on her body set her on fire, igniting an urge that she couldn’t quite name.  
She bit his neck when he added a finger, which inspired him to spank her again. “This is the best,” he gasped out, and Rey noticed Poe was hard again. “D-Do you want to…” she let the question hang in the air, unsure if this was how he’d want his first time to go. “Yes, absolutely, wouldn’t want in any other way.” Poe laid back and removed his fingers from her. Her pupils went black when he sucked on them, and a thrill went up his spine. Rey straddled his abdomen, her wetness leaving a shiny mark on his stomach when she lifted herself to hover above his cock.  
“Are you ready,” she purred, trying to hide her impatience. She wanted this to be good for Poe. Poe knew she’d been with other people, other life forms before, but he wanted it to be good for her too. He pulled her down into a sloppy kiss that had her heart racing. “Ready when you are,” he said, looking into her bright eyes. She sighed happily as she sank onto the tip, and Poe’s eyes rolled back into his head. It was already so unbelievably good. He automatically put his hands on her hips to anchor himself as she sunk deeper. The fire growing in her belly roared when she saw the blush on his cheeks, the sweat clinging to his dark curls. Rey put her hand on his cheek. “Mine,” she whispered, his cock fully inside her now. “Yours,” his voice cracked on the syllable, and his member twitched inside her. She moved slowly, grabbing his hands where they rest on her hips and pinning his wrists above his head as she began to move.  
If the noises he was making were any indication, he was enjoying this immensely. She grinned wickedly as she leaned down, shifting the angle. “What a good boy, stuffing me with your cock. How long have you imagined this, my pretty boy?” she said into his ear while he started jerking his hips up faster into her. He was losing control. “S-So long, Sunshine, since the moment I saw you, saw you using the Force, I knew I wanted you, knew you would be so good and I just, I just- ah!” he cried out when she bit his neck again, the pain mixing perfectly with her heat and making him impossibly harder. Rey leaned back again, releasing her grip on his hands. Poe rushed into action, ripping down the neckline of her tunic to expose her breasts as he ran his hands all over them, rubbing her nipples and massaging her. His hands slid down to her waist again before he smacked her ass a few times in tandem with his thrusts, and she leaned forward again, scrunching her face in concentration.  
“Harder, harder, Poe, please,” she begged as loudly as she could without risking being heard. He smacked her ass again before digging his hands into her sides and pulling her down onto him as hard as he could, looking up at her in adoration. His cock inside her was incredible, and the fact that it was Poe had Rey teetering over the edge. She finally found it when his hand fumbled over the part of their bodies that were connected, and his thumb awkwardly rubbed her clit. She buried her head in his shoulder and made noises that would embarrass her whenever she thought about them in the future. Poe fucked her through it, spanking her again and again until she was sobbing with the pain mixed with endless pleasure and relief. He followed soon after her, and the feeling of his hot cum spilling into her made her shiver with delight. She collapsed on top of his chest as he chuckled lightly, and ran his fingers through her hair, loosened from their knots long ago. “They’re going to come looking for us soon,” he said as he shifted them back to their original position, Rey spooning him from behind again and wrapping her arms around his middle.  
She huffed tiredly. Her legs ached. “Finn probably knows what’s up. He’s been waiting for us to get together ever since the Resistance found a new base. Apparently neither of us were that subtle about how felt about each other.” She released warm breath onto the back of his neck and snuggled closer. “He’ll take care of it.” She was already drifting. “And if he doesn’t, they’ll find us like this,” his smile was evident in his voice. His cum was already spilling out of her and leaving a sticky mess on her thighs. She held his hands and kissed his neck, sweetly. “Let them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe's dick is in flames bitch. I updated! I was kinda worried I would abandon it but I'm glad I didn't. Hope you guys are enjoying this longer update, please remember to let me know what you think!!  
> My writing is kinda basic and basically based off of my sexual encounters so I hope it's not too weird


End file.
